ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Takashichea
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rave Master Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Takashichea page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omega natsu2 (Talk) 17:21, February 22, 2012 Pictures Hey nice work with those pic. But when you upload a pic to the wiki can you add the proper Fair use and Rationale and Licensing. Thanks you can see an example of a manga pic here and for an anime pic here Thanks if you need anymore help just ask.Mega [[User talk:omega_natsu2|'Talk']] 04:14,2/23/2012 Ur Welcome. and about the Blurry images, i was gannaask u where did you get them from, cus they did look blurry. But i know u are trying your best so i did not want to get you down by saying your images have poor quality. But if you find a better place to download the episode that would be nice. And about the Ep template i've already asked Haru, I made a new one am just waiting for his opinion.Mega [[User talk:omega_natsu2|'Talk']] 19:32,2/25/2012 Nice work you have been doing, but please dont create pages unless your ganna finish them, Episode 1, I've already added a template. when ever you have time please write the summary.Mega [[User talk:omega_natsu2|'Talk']] 19:32,2/25/2012 Just add the summary is all i mean, I've already added the infobox. I think you can just copy and Pase the info from Anime Vice. But make sure is right and accurate. and dont worry, School comes first.Mega [[User talk:omega_natsu2|'Talk']] 19:56,2/25/2012 There is no need for that, But if you would like to keep the codes in a place where you can just go and copy and paste, Just make a tab like those i have in my profile. Here is the template page: 1.Mega [[User talk:omega_natsu2|'Talk']] 20:03,2/25/2012 Episode Page Titles So about the titles to the episode pages, I think we should simply name them Episode 1, Episode 2, ect. because they are very neutral titles. The actual titles to the episode such as the translated title, dub title, ect. can be listed on the infobox. How does this sound to you. - SuperTiencha 21:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) okay i would see what i can come up with. and please leave ur messages at the bottom of my Talk page cus i just saw this one now Lol. I was looking for the new message. But anywyas keep up the hard work. 02:19,2/26/2012 Discussion Hello, Not so long ago i requested for the Visual Mode to be shut down, they want me to discuss this with all the Active users, so please come here and cast your Vote. 14:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hey i'll answer all of your questions in a sec, cus i have to get ready for skool 2morrow sorry, brb. 02:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry make that 2morrow, but before i leave i just wanted to tell you; Don't make any more Episode Pages, cus i first want to check them and then i'll tell you my plan thanks. Answers kay now for your question. The anime episodes, just like the manga Chapter, have to be written like i wrote it in the fallowing episodes: Episode 1, Episode 2 and Episode 3. Write them like that, the same format and everything. And try to give them as much info as you can, meaning that u have to write more than just a couple of sentences, i don't mean a big amount, but a decent one. if u have any other questions just ask me. 21:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, remember to watch the Episodes at the same time ur writing a summary, cus i don't want you to write stuff that u just remember, Thanks. 22:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey can u get on the chat really quick. 22:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Okay thanks, check this out! if you wanna join look here to see what jobs are already taken :). 14:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Lol u were suppose to wait till u were accepted into the team. Anyways, when your finish with those episodes tells me before you take any other. Please make them like I did with Episode 1, meaning DON'T do things like Recap:, just make that part of the episode fit in with the summary Also try to make them as lengthy as possible. 12:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Codes Hey i think that this are all the codes you're ganna need, Here. 14:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) They look awesome, thanks. Do you know how to add pics? if u do, i'll upload some pics later and u place them on the page like i did on the other episodes, i'll check them later cus am not home right now, but from what i can see they look great :). 23:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Episodes AWESOME!!!! Thanks. Now comes the errors, the most common error you made was, Characters In Order of Appearance, Remember they have to be listed from who came first in the anime, also u have to list everyone. The fight section, the only problem here is that you have to put them with full names like; Haru Glory Vs. Lance,(No comma) Also put the 2 brackets, even if the link is red :D. The Weapons and Abilities used, pay attention on how you place the weapons, abilities, and Dark Bring; look at Episode 1 if its of any help. And that's about it; you made an awesome Summary :). 23:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you like this signature? If you do tell me. 23:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Vote Vote. 17:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you want it? 16:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, about the Sig. As you can see it has your user name, i made it for you just encase you wanted it, do you need help on how to use it. 17:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey so i guess you want the Sig, am ganna get it ready for you. 00:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Setting up Ur Sig Go to your preference and put this: .(without the dot) Check the box that says; I want to use wikitext in my signature. And that is it. 00:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry i haven't been on for so long but my school is killing me with this much work D: When summer comes, i think i can create mare episodes pages and manga pages at a quicker rate. 01:49, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Congratz. And i to hope that i can get some time off and work here a bit :). 19:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey what happened to ur Sig? 01:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Testing Signature: 20:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Is cus u have to create the same sig on the other wikis, for Example; My FT sig is the one i use here. Step 1: Make a Sig page like this on the other wiki. Step 2:Put that Sig in a template Like this. For you it would be....You take this code, make a page like that one. And on that wiki, you would put it like this on that other page. I hope u can understand that. 21:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) 10 Awesome, thanks. I plan on finishing them, all the episodes, before summer. If i do that, i will have more time for other stuff like chapters or character pages. 02:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Look again, i did it for you. 02:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Completed Hey when you're finished with an episode or any other job, don't forget to place: Job Completed, so i know if you're finished with it or still working on it. Thanks. 14:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I just wanted to make sure before i do anything :). 19:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey am pretty sure you already know this but I separated the Episodes from the other stuff cus it was getting confusing. You can find our new Anime work page Here. Wao you already have the badge. your quick :). 15:52, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Just make sure it looks like this: Elie. And about the episodes, do you want any of the Tower of Jin arc episodes? I don't mind giving you some :). 10:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) If your still online get on the chat, it will be easier if you do :). 01:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you want me to make you a template for the Tower of Din arc?. since the Mystery of Elie arc only goes up to episode 24. 23:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I'll make you one once i finish eating breakfast :p. 14:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed that the Mystery of Elie arc goes up to episode 26. So just tell me when yo reach episode 27, so i can make the template. 15:52, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Am not understanding your question, and sue you can do 1 episode a day :). 19:21, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well i don't just play games, and I do go to school and i really don't watch that many cartoons. And trust me when i tell you that I know the real world. maybe i don't know the collage world but I do know the school world. I just plan out my scheduled. I understand that you can't do many episodes synopsis. I was never rushing you, if you can do 1 episode every week that's fine with me. 2, 3, 4 every week is awesome :) Lol. What you just said really pissed me off but I do understand that you are busy. As you can see the past few weeks I didn't really do much around the wiki because i was busy with school work and personal work. bottom line is, do as many episodes as you can when ever you can :) Am not rushing you but please don't say that i don't go to school and just watch cartoons and play games. That sounded really bullshitty and maked me sound like a high school drop out -_-. 21:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol don't worry. I was just really mad with the "I wish I had no school or worries and just play games and watch cartoons, but this is the real world." comment. But is okay, I don't hold grudges :). 01:21, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Episodes name I learned from Chaos, our trusty translator over at the FT wiki, that wikipedia is not always correct.So what i do is go to the episode and take the name of that episode and that is it. For example, lets say am doing episode 42. I would go to a website that has the RM English sub anime, i would open episode 42 and skip till the box with the name comes up. Also can you make that quote Musica and Melodia say to each other fit in with the Episode, so it can fallow the correct episode format. Thanks and i made you the template like 5 mins ago :) . 02:30, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey check Episode #28, you did it wrong. You made it episode 27. 02:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I fix it for you. 02:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Template Hey why did you re-created this template. I had erased it before because I made a new one. here please don't do that again. 10:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) If you ever need a template: go here. And as for the manga layout, loot at this. That page has the layout for everything. Since you took Melodia, look at the Characters layout for reference. 20:44, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the same thing is happening to me. It's probably a wiki error/bug. So they should have it fix within this or next week, hopefully. 23:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you get on the chat Taka? 23:48, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Spam Filter Get on the chat, cus i don't understand what you're trying to tell me. 22:11, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Please Vote hi im Rina1230 itz nice to meet u and im going around asking ppl to vote cuz of an idiot of a friend ask me to go around and to this his name is omega natsu2 heres the link if u want to http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/Rave_Master_Wiki_talk:Image_Gallery so thnx for reading this 03:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) p.s im not a rude person i just urked Thanks Hey thanks for removing the pic that was on Iulius' page. I had to go to skool. I deleted that picture cus it was unused, and now this user uploads it again. I'm ganna give him a warning, but thanks for removing it :). 17:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Also, Taka the reason that i told you not to rush with the episode is because you keep on making the same error over and over again. For Episode 34, you had the info for 32. 17:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Step 2 Hey, all we have to do now is "Name the arcs". 18:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Work Is okay. Take care of your personal life first :) And don't worry about some of the discussion pages, you do what you can do :). 21:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) That is soooooo cool!!!!!!!! I wish I could attend the event, but unfortunately I can't ;(. 21:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC)